


EXCLUSIVE

by eversincenewyork (carlammenezes)



Series: Stolen Excerpts [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: But I wish it was, F/M, Not real, Sorry for how silly this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 20:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15979691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlammenezes/pseuds/eversincenewyork
Summary: Well, Greg Kolz isn’t the only one who’s got the chance to read Scott and Tessa’s new book weeks before its release. But the thing is: someone hacked into the House of Anansi computers and managed to steal an excerpt of one of the new chapters.Or: Maxim Trankov’s words made me do this.





	EXCLUSIVE

**Author's Note:**

> I've deleted this a few hours after I first posted it (insecurities got the best of me), but I feel like maybe this could turn into something bigger - with other excerpts, Tessa's POV etc, so I decided to publish it again. 
> 
> Thank you so much to every single one of you who's asked me to send the PDF so you could read it. 
> 
> I hope you like this :)

Before you read this, please read the Terms and Conditions of confidentiality. 

I'm kidding.

Here you go: [EXCLUSIVE](https://www.flipsnack.com/eversincevm/exclusive.html) 


End file.
